Project Summary/Abstract In order to reduce foodborne illnesses and associated burdens, consistent standards must be in place. Thus, the Pueblo City-County Health Department (PCCHD) is committed to continuing to adopt and align with the FDA Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS). PCCHD will continuously improve quality of services provided, efficiency and effectiveness of retail food inspection program and staff members, and align with the national food safety system. Several strategies are proposed to achieve alignment and adoption of the VNRFRPS. First, training and system improvements are constant requirements to ensure successful adoption and alignment with VNRFRPS. Common knowledge leads to uniform policies, procedures and implementation of standards. Additionally, having a system to support data evaluation and guide decision making at the local level is crucial to ensuring PCCHD and retail food establishments are taking efforts to reduce foodborne illness risk factors and protect the local, state and national food system. The Pueblo Partners in Food Safety Program, which requires implementation of active managerial controls, will be expanded through the addition of retail food establishments. Currently, 10 percent of licensed facilities are Partners. PCCHD is committed to expanding enrollment and ultimately increasing active managerial control of foodborne illness risk factors through innovative strategies such as videos, interactive trainings and forums, and language specific education and outreach. Next, to enhance foodborne illness and food defense preparedness and response, a tabletop exercise will be held. Surrounding county health departments and partner agencies will be invited to participate with PCCHD?s Foodborne Illness Task Force to increase knowledge, assess policies, procedures and response to foodborne illness outbreak investigations that may affect southern Colorado. PCCHD serves as a resource for smaller counties in southern Colorado and will continue providing services and mentorship. The FDA retail food standards have already improved the food safety program at PCCHD and as more standards are met, quality, efficiency and effectiveness will increase as well.